Hosuto
by SourPeanutz
Summary: There never really was a host club. Only Hosuto; a mafia that was rising much faster than the Yakuza. May or may not contain pairings, minor and major character death, blood, use of drugs, sex and violence.
1. Chapter 1

DC; .. Well, what can I say? I don't own Ouran. Bisco Hatori does. :3 All good? Kay.

AN: Before we get onto the story, Hide and Seek, and JcBB are on hiatus, I simply have no muse, since this little dust bunny has been floating about in my head for a while...

* * *

"Is that him?" a shadow in an alley whispered to his friend. The two were on a mission. They watched a grubby man walk out of the store with bags in his hands. The blond looked at the paper he was given from the boss.

"That should be him, let's follow." he ordered. The dark male nodded, walking out of the alley, keeping an eye on the man a few meters away from the two. The two knew not to do anything in public eye. They followed, acting casual and talking to each other in a friendly manner. There were other people around, watching the scene silently, waiting if something went wrong, they would take action.

A small brunette was buying flowers, smiling at the florist before walking off in the same direction. Her name was Haruhi Fujioka. She waited silently, bringing the flowers to an older woman, who played as her sick mother in a wheel chair. Many people who weren't involved with them were cooing at the sight.

"Come on. He's getting into a car." Kyoya muttered, walking past the car which was just revving up. Tamaki nodded, pulling out a cell phone to call for watched the car drive down and turn the third street. A car pulled up to them. Both got into the car, sighing.

One of their group members was the driver, with Haruhi in the passenger seat.

"Step on it, Mori." Tamaki ordered. The tall silent male nodded, following the cars trail. "We shouldn't be too far behind him, or too close." the blond hit man said. The car sped up, turning the third street. The three flinched at the hard turn.

"Mori, might want to not do that, there's many police cruisers in this area." Kyoya said, looking out the window.

"Ah." the tanned male hummed. Haruhi set her head on her hand, looking bored out the window. She watched the boring life of poor people go by. Children were either in clothes, or no clothes, with a diaper. It was just so hot out, some children were soaking each other with water guns. She smiled.

"Remember when we used water guns?" She asked. She smiled fondly at the memory. Half the people in their group were life-long friends. Including the person who was in charge of the group. "Now we're using real guns." She sighed, dull eyes staring down the street.

"There's his car. We're not too far behind." Tamaki pointed to a small red car that was turning another corner into a neighbourhood. Kyoya brought out his desert eagle, checking to see if it's loaded. The blond brought out his pocket knife, playing with it to see if it's in tact. The sound of metal sliding against metal were heard in the silent car.

The car slowed down a hundred feet away, stopping across a pale yellow two story house. The four stayed in the car, watching their victim, Jun Yumiko, walk up their driveway and into his house.

"Mori, stay here, keep the car running if something happens." Kyoya said, getting out of the vehicle with Tamaki and Haruhi.

"Haruhi, stay behind me, kay? It will be much safer for you." Tamaki smiled, bringing her behind him in a defensive manner.

"I can take care of myself," she rolled her eyes, flipping her bangs out of her face.

"Still, I don't want you to hurt yourself." the blond retorted, walking up the sidewalk to Jun's door.

"Haruhi, stay out here. If something were to happen, I want you to run back to Mori and get him." Kyoya said, smirking, knowing fully well that it wouldn't come to that. She nodded and stood by the fence, leaning against it. Her small frame barely moving the fence.

The two knocked at the door, standing there, arms at their backs, ready to pull out a gun. In Tamaki's case, a pocket knife. The duo waited patiently at the door, hearing some thumps and curses on the other side. They both looked at each other skeptically. The door opened to reveal a lady, in her mid 40's. She had a smoke in her hand, and her face was caked with make up.

"Yeah?" she leaned against the door, examining the two men. She whistled and smirked at the two.

"Is Jun home?" the blond smiled genuinely at the lady. She blushed and opened the door wider, allowing the two to come in. That was easy. They both thought. The walked into the house, it reeked of body odour, pot, and sex. They walked into the living room, upon seeing Jun, they got into position. Tamaki held the lady against him, his knife at her throat. Kyoya's gun was cocked at Jun's head.

"You're two months late." Kyoya said darkly. The man pleaded pleaded to be spared. "Pay up. Now." Kyoya said again, pressing the gun harder into the mans temple.

"I don't have it right now! I'll pay you next week! Please!" his cried weren't heard, Tamaki pressed the knife into the woman harder, who was hyperventilating. "Kill her! I don't need her. Kill her and that will pay off my debt, won't it?" he cried out, trembling. The woman screamed at him.

"It doesn't work that way." the blond muttered, smiling into the womans ear. He gripped her hair, she trembled, her knees were about to give out. A small child walked into the room, rubber her eyes and holding a teddy bear. Tamaki smirked. He let go of the lady and grabbed the child in his arms.

"Please! Not her! She means the world to me!" The man said, in tears. Tamaki looked over. He put the child down and crouched down to her level. She looked at him with big brown eyes. He blushed slightly at the sight. She was so cute. He hugged the small figure, and looking at her bear.

"I have a bear just like you." he smiled at her. She smiled back, showing him her bear. "What's it's name?" The woman was now screaming.

"Tamaki. There is no time, now, Jun. Pay up now, or we'll take her, and use her to our advantages." Kyoya threatened. Tamaki brought the child back into his arms. He traced her features with his knife, frightening the father even more.

"Fine! Fine! The money is in the safe! All of it! Please! Just don't take her away from me!" the man shouted, giving in. He looked down, tears streaking down his cheek and onto the floor. Tamaki out the girl down and walked to the victim.

"Where is the safe?" He asked. Jun looked up, eyes watered in tears. Red and puffy. Kyoya clicked the gun.

"The attic!" The man shut his eyes tightly, gripping onto his knees. "The combination is 3, 52, 16." He continued, voice shaking. Tamaki nodded, proceeding for the stairs that led to the second floor. He was met by another teen, who had pushed him back. He groaned as he fell back to the bottom of the stairs. He was in so much pain.

"The fuck.." Kyoya threw the man against the floor, walking to the stairs where Tamaki was laying, gripping his sides. He looked up the stairs to see a male teenager, looking like he had killed someone. Kyoya glared and started for the stairs, stomping his way up. He grabbed the teenager by the hair. He looked down to see Tamaki getting up. "How would you like it if someone did that to you?" he asked, throwing his down. The teenager screamed, the woman rushed to his side and glared up at him.

"You monster! Why my fucking family?" She leeched, looking over her sons wounds. Kyoya shrugged and went up to the attic.

Tamaki had recovered and was fuming.

"Wanna know why?" Tamaki asked, flinging his knife around like it was just a toy. To him it was, to others, it was a weapon. "Your husband had been taking money off us and never bothered to pay us back." He said nonchalantly. The woman gasped and glared at her husband. "We're only here to take back what he owes us."

"How much?" She asked, dreading the answer.

"5000." Tamaki folded the knife back in place and put it back in his pocket. The teenager groaned, coming back to his senses. The womans tears fell like a waterfall. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't want to believe it.

"How much did he ask?" The blond man sighed, _damn, she asks so many questions. _

"Does it really matter now? We came for it, and we're gonna leave with it." The small child tugged on the blonds shirt. Tamaki looked down to see the little girl wanting attention.

"Don't touch her." The teenager spat out. Tamaki looked over at the boy.

"Or what?" he grabbed the child again and bounced slightly, rocking her. Her eyes were slowly drooping. Her head was against his shoulder. A blue teddy bear was in between the two. He looked over to the teenager again to see he was glaring at him. Tamaki patted the child's' small back gently, putting the child to a slumber. The blond walked over to a couch, where Jun was just getting up. He used his foot to press the man back down on his chest. He put the small girl on the couch, caressing her face, and tucking loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"It'll all be over soon," Tamaki whispered to the child.

Kyoya was unlocking the safe now. He smirked as he saw the bundles of cash in sight. There were twenties, fifties, even hundreds. No coin pieces. Just bills. He counted the desired amount. It looked like there were a few hundreds left in twenties. He brought those out, too, separating them from the 5000 collection. Looks like they could buy some stuff. He put the wads of money in his bag before climbing out of the attic.

Upon reaching the stairs, he saw that the woman was still holding her son in her arms. He scoffed at the scene, walking down the stairs. "Come on. I found some extra." Kyoya smirked. Tamaki stood up from the child.

"Tell anyone." Tamaki let the threat hang in the atmosphere, bringing out his knife. The family sobbed quietly.

"Then we'll have another unexpected visit. And maybe a little something.." the raven haired male said, opening the door. The two walked out, proud that they had finished. They heard screaming and thrashing after closing the door. Tamaki chuckled darkly, imaging what was going on in there.

Maybe the teenage snapped.

They heard a child's cry, next. Tamaki's eyes widened. He had gotten close to the child already. He couldn't help it, she was just too cute. Haruhi was still in her spot, she looked back and stared at the once empty now filled back pack. She smirked and walked back to the car.

"No one had been around much." She said. "The only people who walked by 'tsk'ed' at the noise coming from the house." She said, hands in her pockets, "By the looks of that sounded just normal to them, and maybe the neighbourhood." Both men smirked. It wasn't even one bit suspicious. It was a regular thing for the family to have arguments and fights. The car they were in sped up towards the three. They got in and left the area back to their hideout.

The car was filled with silence all the way there. No one was following their trails. They had checked multiple times. The car drove into a parkade, paying for the night. The four walked to a garage that connected to a house. If anyone was following, which they had proved not, they would set their cars in the parkade that was minutes walk from the place. It wasn't exactly the safe road, but they still rode the bumps.

Mori knocked on the door twice, paused, then knocked three times, paused, and once more. The knocking was a special knock, to alert the others in the house that other members were joining. Mori opened the door and was greeted with a hug from their higher up, Honey. He smiled brightly at the team.

"So, how did it go?" he asked, grinning. His younger brother scoffed at the sight of him. The two weren't on good terms, but they tolerated each other.

"Smoothly." Kyoya said, dropping the bag onto the floor. Honey looked into the bag before giving a thumbs up.

"I'll go take this to Mr. Suoh tomorrow, I'm exhausted!" He twirled into Mori's arms. He giggled happily, climbing onto Mori's back, who took him upstairs into bed. Chika glared at his older brother, envying him. He was another higher up. Same level as Honey. Still, he envied the boy, wishing to be more like him. Tamaki went for the fridge and pulled out a cola. Haruhi was sitting next to Mei Yasumura. Another female solider who was good with guns. Haruhi herself knew how to use guns, just wasn't exactly master of it. Next to her other side was Hikaru, another member of their own group.

There wasn't a hand full of people there, most of the soldiers were at another house in another part of the city. Mei wasn't supposed to be at this house, nor was Chika. There were six houses that belonged to the gang. Honey's group was; Haruhi, Hikaru, Kyoya, Tamaki, Kaoru, and Mori. He was there for half the time and trained the six, and at another house training another six of his group. Honey often gave the whole group missions. A different mission each time. Ranging from people who owe them their debts, to protecting a certain person from someone.

This was the life of the mafia soliders of; Hosuto.

* * *

How was it? Sorry if I made errors, and the such. I've been researching on how this kind of stuff goes, and I want your opinion on it. Should I go with it, or just leave it? I personally want to get this out of my skin, so leave reviews on what you think. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

"So, how's your business been doing?" Hikaru asked Chika. Chika glared and crossed his arms.

"Great, been making 1000's for 'em." Chika was Hosuto's drug dealer. He knew every herb, every chemical that had to do with drugs. He sells them at a low price, of course. There were other drug competitors, and when he felt the need to lower a certain upper, he'd lower it just a bit. This really brought in cash for the group. He had three people he favoured who were good with handling these types of things.

"That's cool." Hikaru walked off, in search of his younger brother, Kaoru. The younger Haninozuka rolled his eyes, looking for his group member that decided to tag along, also best friend; Satoshi Morinozuka, who was happily at his big brothers side. I guess you could say that they had a brothers reunion. Though Chika's stay with Honey hadn't been pleasant, as they fought each other out.

Haruhi waved Mei off. Mei had to go back to her place to pick up a few things before going to a club. Mei was in command of Fuyumi Ootori, Kyoya's older sister. She was a married woman, and lured people in with her looks. She plays the master dealer in a private vip room at the club. Only those with more money could play against her. Fuyumi had her days when she lost against people, but was brought back up with people who rarely ever played.

Kaoru was in the back room, talking to Kyoya in private for the group. They had been talking about how they would spend the money Kyoya had gathered earlier that day. They counted a total of 690 dollars. Hikaru leaned against Kaoru's back, resting his chin on the youngsters shoulder. He listened intently before scurrying off, what they were talking about was boring to him.

Honey was nowhere to be seen. He had said that he was going to see Mr. Suoh, but the group had thought he was going to take a nap, first.

"Come on, Satoshi." Chika ordered. Satoshi's ears perked up, he said his bye's to his older brother and happily walked off with Chika.

The house was filled with so much silence since Honey wasn't around. Usually, the boy would boast about, and bake for them. Well, he wasn't a boy, since he was 20 years old now. Tamaki and Kyoya had just finished school, too. They had planned out college, but their fathers had said that it would just cut into their work. Kyoya and Tamaki were next into their fathers shoes, that is if they deemed them worthy before their time. If not, Yoshio was planning on giving the chair to Fuyumi. Mr. Suoh would plan on Chika or Honey to take his chair.

Kyoya does have older brothers, and the oldest was the rightful heir to the chair, but the two had run away. They didn't want a violent life like their fathers.

The five were bored, they had nothing to do but wait for their next mission. Honey wasn't around to teach them combat fighting skills. Haruhi sighed and got up from the chair she had been sitting on. She walked off to the fridge door, deciding whether or not if she felt like cooking.

"You know, I kinda wish I didn't have to live like this.." She started, taking out an apple. The five looked at her, watching her take a bit out of her apple. She was still dressed in her outfit she slapped on for a disguise. A bright blue sun dress, and her long hair extensions.

"I kinda wish that, too." the twins chorused, shrugging. Kyoya looked over his glasses.

"You didn't have to choose to be here in the first place. You could be out there doing something else." He muttered, researching up rival gangs. "Only Tamaki and I had no choice, you guys did." he continued. Haruhi nodded, looking at Mori who was currently looking out the window. Tamaki was being too quiet, but he had a look of pleasure on his face. Haruhi rolled her eyes are the sight, the blond was drooling, too.

Tamaki had been in one of his day dreams again. This time, he was imagining Haruhi in a wedding dress, saying her vows at the alter. His best man, Kyoya, was silently congratulating him. His dreams were crushed when he thought of Haruhi's father. 'YOU ELEGANT FILTHY PIG! STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!' the transgendered male shouted, hugging Haruhi tightly cooing that she didn't have to worry anymore. The thought was enough to bring down his mood.

Tamaki sat at the table, a pen and paper were in front of him. A blank piece of paper, waiting to be inked on. He brought up the pen and started writing the gangs name in Katakana, Ho Su To. The name alone meant Host in English. He was never good in calligraphy, but his Katakana looked awesome in his eyes. Kaoru then decided peered over his shoulder, expecting some doodles of him and Haruhi.

"You forgot something." the younger twin said, he reached for the pen, and added the little details Tamaki forgot about. Now it was Hosuto. The blond blushed at his small mistake that seemed changed a lot to the title.

* * *

Hunny was driven to another house after being directed by Mr. Suoh. Apparently, Mr. Ootori had another job for Hunny's little group of people to do.

"Are you well aware of the Houshakuji family?" The petite small blond looked at the older clone of Kyoya.

"Yes, mister. They are residents of Paris, in France." Honey replied calmly. Mr. Ootori nodded, standing up to look out the view from his window.

"Well I have a mission for you in Paris. Their daughter, Renge, has been having trouble with a few Frenchmen." he started. Honey listened, gripping his chair. He had so much energy, but he didn't want to show it in front of the boss. He nodded, urging the man to go on. "I want you and your group to fly there, I've also heard that one of our clan members have been in trouble with the clients. Before you reach Paris, I want you and your group to go to Bordeaux to take care of that little problem." Honey nodded.

"Who will I be meeting?" He asked curiously. Yoshio looked over at him.

"They will be meeting you as you get off the flight at five o'clock tomorrow morning. Then they will transport you from Paris to Bordeaux via helicopter." the raven hair male looked through papers, bringing out a file of Renge Houshakuji. "After taking care of the problem in Bordeaux, I want you to head straight for Paris, at the air port, I will have one of the Houshakuji staff members greet you. You will know who she is." Honey nodded, "In case you forget, here's a paper." Mr. Ootori handed the blond a paper filled with details of their next mission. "I already have a jet ready to leave tonight at twelve. Make sure all of your little group be there." Honey stood up and nodded, walking out the door.

He looked at the paper. They should be in Paris before noon hour tomorrow. Honey scratched his chin, wouldn't it take 12 hours just to get to France? He thought about it much longer. His face was hit with so much confusion. He looked at the time on the wall. Their little group had a little over three hours left to pack what they need. He sighed and rushed to the door.

Honey sat in the back of the car, looking over the papers he had received from Mr. Ootori. A two paged paper was details on the flight, where we get off. The other was a file of Renge Houshakuji, and her family. There weren't too many details about the family, other than his group having to protect the girl from unnecessary harm. The petite blond looked over to the girl, long honey coloured hair, accessorized with a pink head band. Her skin was flawless. Her lips curved up slightly. She looked extremely pleasant and well-mannered.

Then again, this was a daughter of a large business company. Kyoya's father, as well as Renge's father knew each other.

The boy sighed and put the paper away, stuffing it in his pocket along with the other paper. He guessed it would be a nice trip to Paris, though he didn't know if Hikaru, Kaoru, or Haruhi would be joining since they were still minors and still had school to attend to. He wondered how long it would take. He would also have to read the papers again later, to see if he missed any little details.

* * *

Sup guys? Bluh. Welp. New chapter, sorry if they're coming on a bit slow, I been having trouble on how I should write this up.

The Hosts are going to Paris, now :D And Bordeaux :D Maybe this will stir up a little romance? o: Or maybe Tamaki gets to meet his mom. Oh how exciting this will turn out to be :DD

Hope you enjoyed :3


End file.
